Ferry
The Ferry is an automatic transportation operated by Hoover. The player must pay $400 Money for a one-way ticket on the Ferry. It sails to the Tropics Biome. The player is expected to bring a car onto the ferry, and sit in it while it sails. Not sitting on a car will probably cause you to glitch and fly through the air. Otherwise, the player will probably fall off of the ferry during operation. However, it is possible to ride the ferry without a car. The ferry can leave when you are away. Leaving cars parked on the ferry unattended will not stop the ferry from departing. If the player asks Hoover, he will respond that the Ferry runs every 10 minutes, however, the Ferry only waits 7 minutes and 40 seconds on each side which induces a travel time of 2 minutes and 20 seconds. A ticket purchased for a one way trip on the ferry is valid as long as you remain on the current server. It does not matter if you miss the embarking time, you can catch the next ferry without purchasing another ticket. There are ways to ride the ferry without paying, which are known as freeloading. It is recommended to do so if Hoover has been glitching your items. This way you won't lose 400 money. As soon as the Server Initialization starts, the ferry immediately starts sailing to the Tropics. On Halloween 2016, the ferry was made up entirely of rust. The player can get on the Ferry without paying if they put their stuff on the boat and jump on it as soon as it leaves. There used to be a way where the player could place their vehicle's front wheels partially on the Ferry, and their car would be "glued" to the ferry. This bug seems to be have fixed on April 27, 2016 as shown on the Changelog (See "Menu"). This is indeed true. However, there is another freeloading method that works, as many people want to use it as payback for Hoover's scamming. With the last update Defaultio introduced a game breaking bug which happens when you are talking to Hoover and the Ferry is about to leave, if you are in conversation with Hoover when the window saying you need a ticket pop up, you will get stuck there until you reset, then whenever you grab any item you will be stuck in place again. You can get your car flipped, glitched or even fall through the ground and get inside the ferry when your car its so near hoover's cabin, for some reason. Especially when you jump out of the truck. For safety, buy the ticket before entering on the ferry by foot, then get your car on the ferry, don't leave the car to check how much will take for him to go. Still, rarely your car can glitch trough the travel. You can get your car flipped or glitched or even fall trough the ground and get inside the ferry when your car is so near his station, for some reason. Especially when you jump out of the truck. For safety, buy the ticket before entering on the ferry by foot, then get your car on the ferry, don't leave the car to check how much will take for him to go. There is a glitch that can cause spazzing out of cars. When you drive onto a recently arrived ferry (cars on the ferry have not been unlocked), your car will glitch out, but most of your items should be intact. *'7-5-2016' Walk through Ferry glitch discovered. *'27-4-2016' One ferry freeloading method fixed. *'26-1-2016' Bugfixes (Hoover not reacting, ferry not sailing etc.) *'25-1-2016' Added to game. *1-11-2016 The rust texture was removed from the ferry Category:Vehicles Category:Artificial Features Category:Tropics Category:Main Biome Category:January Mega Update